


Breath Play

by theprincessed



Series: Love, Sex and Magic: Random Ficlets [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breathplay, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis realises accidentally that he likes the thought of some minor breath play. Harry is quick to convince and react.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breath Play

He doesn't mean to do it, at least not in public, and yet it still happens. Its like his control - which is fragile at the best of times, in the most fun ways - completely slips from his grasp like a plate he doesn't realise is out of his hands until the smash of china. He was perfectly fine a few minutes ago as he posed with Harry for a picture that was only a smidgen ridiculous because they made it so. Louis thought he was in can't be bothered mode that morning with his striped beanie shoved down over his hair and the simple, can't-really-go-wrong of t-shirt, zipped hoodie and chinos. But then Harry had physically _brought_ him close and Louis' fingers dug ever so slightly into his chest and tried to keep his smile present and correct when he felt a hand curl and press low against his ribs. Somehow, that set him off and he desperately couldn't show it for obvious reasons until just now when they get back into their band car. 

Louis' in first and Harry's still saying goodbye like the charming fucker he is, so Louis simply pulls and Harry falls backwards easily, limbs flailing for a second. The speed at which he calms is admirable and squeezes Louis' insides down to the basest of feelings with girlish giggles white noise in the background. He makes a show of frowning and defending Harry's honour from the amusement or some such bullshit, but all he can really concentrate on is the way Harry's chin is digging into his forearm and he's holding Harry steady around the neck. He thinks about letting go to see if he'd fall, but his arm tightens at that because he doesn't want to. Harry wriggles minutely against him then when Louis releases him, he gasps quietly like he's breached the surface of being underwater.

\---

That night, Louis feels like he's rushing home to their flat with an itch beneath his skin that he needs to scratch but doesn't know whether it’s possible or even fair or right. So, he walks into the kitchen to flick on the kettle and tries to forget about it. However, apparently Harry seems to have been taking lessons from him in the art of invading personal space and taking what he wants, when he wants. Much like when Louis asks that of him, as Harry clasps Louis' arms and bodily turns him, Louis goes willingly. Even if he is looking into Harry's eyes whilst he tries to say _don't make me want that_. Harry either doesn't notice (unlikely) or ignores him and Louis' heart jolts and his cock throbs from the kiss Harry swoops onto his mouth and that he decides he can't be held responsible for any of the following actions.

As predicted, known and practiced, Harry uses his lips to great effect and teases Louis with a lovebite on his neck that he won't follow through on because he knows it'll be more difficult to explain away. Harry can do the opposite with his, say its another thing in a long list of weird that Louis does to everyone in the band, but more frequently to Harry because he's his favourite. Joke joke joke. Laugh laugh laugh. Instead, Harry actually bites between his collarbones, pinching the skin as the bone of his sternum doesn't protrude and okay, there goes wearing that almost indecent, low necked white t-shirt for a while. His hands move too and encourage Louis' thighs to open up and wrap around and it feels like bootcamp all over again with the tiny leap except not. Louis clutches him harder, hands in his hair, pulling, and Harry palms his back and up his shoulderblades as he takes him places Louis really hopes is one of their bedrooms. He needs - right now, he needs a bed and leverage and - 

"Shit, c'mon," he gasps and then moans when Harry tucks his face close to his throat and licks, "just _fuck me, Harry_ ,"

Harry falters with his steps, wobbling, and Louis has to laugh but shuts up after that because he really does want to get to a bed instead of being dropped and fucked instead of petulantly left with his right hand. They make it there in one piece and sink into the mattress. Harry settles over him, thinking that's what he wants, but Louis soon tells him with his body and pushes up with his hips before the rest of him goes too and he rolls them over so he's on top. He should take a moment to appreciate the view, but he knows there'll be plenty of time for that later, so he dips down and kisses Harry again with warm hands cupped to his arse like a very real promise.

Later comes not so late. In fact, they're quick and on the same page and brilliantly naked and slightly sweaty in no time. Harry tries to rut into him, to slide his beautifully flushed cock next to Louis', but Louis shuffles up high so that its behind him. When he pushes back and it brushes his hole, Harry's eyes dilate even further and he squeezes the upper of Louis' straddling thighs, dragging his fingers down his legs with firm pressure. Louis flicks his tongue against his then sits upright to reach properly as he slides onto Harry's cock all hot, slippery, sinuous muscle. He hunches forward and braces his hands on Harry's torso, finding his way through flexing fingers along his abs, up and then down again. It's rhythmical and something that Harry can tune into, starting to thrust when he knows from the almost imperceptible nod that Louis' ready. Now in the privacy of their flat and his bedroom, Louis moans freely as Harry grabs his hips and coaxes him down. It's all he ever wanted from that moment posing outside and now it's finally here Louis finds his voice over and over until that tentative control collapses spectacularly.

He's riding Harry in earnest, transfixed by the long line of the throat in front of him as Harry throws his head back and becomes consumed by everything around him. Of course Louis could bite him because it's happened countless times, but he resists. For a second, he doesn't quite understand why himself and then he sees his palms press hard into Harry's collarbone and then up to skate his throat. Louis feels the gasping swallow and bob of Adam's apple against his fingertips and pulls taut in reaction from his toes to his arse to his hands on either side of Harry's neck. Green eyes fly open after a beat, but the wrecked look on Harry's face flares the need in Louis once more and he doesn't let go, captivated by how Harry manages to invade all his senses. He can certainly see him and smell his skin enough to almost taste it and can definitely feel him. His hitches of breath are noticeable above the laboured of Louis' own and Harry starts to tug on his fingers, to try and prise him away. But Louis thinks he knows something he doesn't and fights him off by being stubborn and rolling his hips to distract; a groan ripping from Harry's open mouth when his cock glides in effortlessly and fills Louis up enough to feel the stretch when he leans over.

With a blur of limbs that even he can barely see, Louis releases Harry and gets off on his relieved gasps, leaning a hand back on the bed to change the angle so Harry can watch what he's doing if he wants. He's not offended when he lies there, mouth slightly slack and shiny from licking, his face pink from the earlier restriction and his chest heaving. Louis knows he's close and just needs something extra, so he takes advantage of being on show and tugs at his leaking dick vicious enough to make himself whine with the build of intense pleasure. Harry returns to action on a breathy, deep exhale of Louis' name and Louis shivers when Harry's hand - large, pale, nimble - shoots up and grabs him by the neck. Louis gasps just like him, from the choke of it, and comes over his fist, stomach and Harry's hip to milk his orgasm for all its worth. His eyes are hazy as his arse clenches from the force of the moment and Harry's spine arches underneath him as he reaches his end.

Louis falls forward, his cheek pressed into Harry's chest until he gets thumped on the side of the arm. Hard.

"I have to sing!" Harry exclaims, hoarse but fierce for a non-sequitur and Louis' eyes widen.

"Fuck." he sits ramrod straight even as Harry softens still inside him and touches the side of his neck, gentle this time. " _Fuck_ , I'm sorry. Shit. I forgot.” and then coughs himself as breath rattles through him.

But Harry’s eyes are suddenly smiling at that and he lifts Louis to withdraw and get rid of the condom before he tackles him to the sheets. He kneels high so he isn’t sitting across his lap but his legs do bracket him in.

“Oh look at you, you look a mess.” he says, awed and Louis pulls his elbows under him and blinks slow through his eyelashes.

“Sorry.” Louis repeats for before and maybe for a bit now in case.

Harry nuzzles his nose into the side of his and laughs dirtily on a whisper, “Actually, y’know, I came pretty hard,”

Louis leans into it, equally whispering, “Don’t think I didn’t feel it. I’ll have to do it again then,” meaning everything.

“Just you try.” 

And quick as lightning, Harry’s grins like a shark even though Louis has his arms pinned above his head as he secretly thinks, _wrists are next_.


End file.
